Wanita Salju
by Kurosaki Zen
Summary: Kisah seorang Wanita Salju yang bernama Sakura Haruno. Dia bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Karena dia suka dengan Sasuke. Dia menyamar menjadi wanita yang cantik untuk hidup bersama Sasuke. Apakah mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya?


**Fic kedua dari Ari nih...**

**Langsung saja yah... Enjoy...**

_**Author : Ari Kazama**_

_**Genre : Horor & Romance**_

_**Warning : Membaca dapat menyebabkan katakutan dan menangis**_

_**Disclamer : Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Wanita Salju**

Sakura Haruno adalah hantu salju yang memiliki wajah amat cantik, berkulit putih, berambut pink panjang terurai, tapi memiliki tatapan mata yang dingin laksana salju. Sakura membuat membuat para lelaki gunung tersesat dalam badai sehingga mereka mati membeku. Terkadang dia juga membekukan laki-laki yang disukainya dengan baik, untuk dipersembahan pada hantu gunung yang merupakan tuan dari Sakura Haruno ini. Kisah Wanita Salju ini merupakan salah satu kisah hantu klasik dengan latar belakang kehidupan Konoha, yang sudah sering diangkat dalam bentuk opera, bahkan pernah dibuat dalam bentuk film klasik. Kisah hantu klasik tidak ditandai dengan adegan berdarah-darah, namun lebih merupakan cerita yang diisi oleh tokoh yang melibatkan percintaan, kesedihan yang dalam dan tragedi.

Cerita dimulai dari dua orang penebang kayu bernama Kakashi dan Uchiha Sasuke yang hidup di daerah Konoha. Kakashi adalah seorang pria yang berada di usia senja, sementara muridnya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda tegap berumur 18 tahun. Setiap hari mereka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke sebuah hutan yang jaraknya 5 mil dari desa mereka. Di antara desa mereka ada hutan yang dituju ada sebuah sungai besar yang beraliran deras. Begitu derasnya arus sungai tersebut sehingga tidak ada jembatan yang kuat menahan arus. Siapapun yang ingin menyeberangi sungai harus melewati dengan bantuan kapal penyebrang kecil.

Suatu hari Kakashi dan Sasuke sedang dalam perlajanan pulang ke desa. Ketika itu cuaca begitu dingin dan mulai turun badai salju. Saat sampai di tepi sungai, mereka menemukan bahwa si pengayuh perahu yang biasanya menyebrangkan mereka telah pulang ke rumah dan meninggalkan perahunya karena cuaca buruk. Sadar bahwa mereka tidak mungkin menyebrangi sungai, mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam di pondok sementara si pengayuh perahu.

"Kakashi-sensei sepertinya kita harus mencari tempat untuk berteduh." kata Sasuke.

"Kau benar Sasuke, mungkin kita bisa bermalam di pondok itu."

Kakashi dan Sasuke berjalan menuju pondok dan masuk ke dalamnya. Pondok itu benar-benar sederhana, hanya terdiri dari sebuah ruangan tanpa jendela yang berisi dua buah Tatami, tanpa perabotan apapun.

Kakashi dan Sasuke yang sudah lelah segera menutup pintu agar salju tidak masuk ke dalam pondok, lalu kemudian beristirahat.

"Lebih baik istirahat kita tidur saja Sas." kata Kakashi.

"Aku mengerti Kakashi-sensei." jawab Sasuke.

Mereka merasa cukup hangat dan nyaman sehingga Kakashi yang lanjut usia tak lama berbaring langsung tertidur pulas, sementara Sasuke yang masih muda termenung mendengar suara angin yang menderu yang disertai arus sungai yang bertambah deras. Badai tidak mereda dan udara malah bertambah dingin, namun setelah bersusah payah akhirnya Sasuke tertidur juga. Entah telah berapa lama Sasuke tertidur, tiba-tiba Sasuke terbangun karena merasakan butir-butir salju yang lembut diwajahnya. Ternyata pintu pondok yang mereka diami telah terbuka dengan paksa.

SRET! SRET! SRET!

Sasuke melihat seorang wanita dalam pondok, wanita yang putih seperti salju sedang membungkuk diatas Kakashi. Ia tengah meniupkan nafasnya yang dingin menyerupai asap putih kepada Kakashi. Sasuke benar-benar terkejut dan ketakutan, ia ingin menjerit namun tak ada sebuah suara pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Saat itulah sang wanita misterius itu beradu pandang dengannya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Dalam ketakutan yang amat sangat, Sasuke merasakan bahwa wanita yang berada di hadapannya adalah seorang wanita yang amat cantik, walaupun sorot matanya membuat tubuhnya gemetar dalam ketakutan. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Wanita itu terus menatap Sasuke dan tiba-tiba tersenyum dan berkata, "aku ingin memperlakukanmu sama seperti orang lain, tapi aku kasihan padamu. Kau, masih muda, begitu tampan, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu tapi jika kau memberitahu siapapun termasuk ibumu tentang apa yang terjadi malam ini... maka aku akan membunuhmu! Ingat apa yang telah kukatakan ini."

Seusai wanita salju itu berbicara kepada Sasuke, ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Mengira bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi, Sasuke segera bangun dan melihat keluar namun ia tidak melihat siapapun atau apapun. Sambil menutup pintu ia bertanya-tanya, "Apakah bukan angin yang membuka pintu pondok tadi?".

"Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei." ia memanggil Kakashi namun tak ada jawaban.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Kakashi dan tanpa sengaja ia menyentuh wajah Kakashi, dan ternyata wajahnya telah membeku. Kakashi telah meninggal.

Ketika fajar tiba badai pun berakhir dengan si pengayuh menemukan Sasuke dan Kakashi tergeletak pingsan di samping Kakashi yang telah meninggal. Ia membawa keduanya menyebrang, lalu menguburkan jenazah Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei kepada Anda harus meninggal?" kata Sasuke sembari mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Sudahkah nak sebaiknya kamu pulang ke rumah." kata si pengayuh perahu.

"Baiklah."

Setelah sembuh, Sasuke tidak dapat langsung melupakan kejadian yang telah ia alami. Ia dihantui oleh kematian Kakashi, namun ia bersikeras untuk tidak menceritakan kejadian itu pada siapapun, karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan nyawanya. Lama berselang, Sasuke baru berani kembali pada pekerjaan sehari-harinya, menebang kayu, membelahnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, lalu menjual kayu tersebut dengan bantuan ibunya.

Pada musim dingin tahun berikutnya, Sasuke sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang melalui jalan setapak di hutan, saat ia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis yang amat cantik, berkulit putih indah, yang hendak melalui jalan yang sama. Sasuke pun menyapa gadis itu dan tanpa disangka gadis itu menjawab dengan suara yang menurut Sasuke adalah suara yang paling merdu yang pernah di dengarnya.

"Konnichiwa." sapa Sasuke.

"Konnichiwa." jawab gadis tersebut.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan bersama dan bercakap-cakap.

"Boleh tahu siapa nama Anda?" tanya Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Nama saya Sakura Haruno." jawab gadis itu.

Sakura Haruno menceritakan bahwa ia telah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, dan untuk menyambung hidupnya ia akan pergi ke Konoha untuk mencari kerabatnya agar dapat membantu mencarikannya pekerjaan sebagai pelayan.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Sasuke, namun rasanya gadis itu nampaknya makin cantik dimatanya. Sasuke pun mulai merasa suka pada gadis itu, sehingga ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya apakah gadis itu sudah memiliki pasangan.

"Apakah kamu sudah punya pasangan?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahahaha, aku belum mempunyai pasangan." jawab Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Aku juga belum punya lho." kata Sasuke.

Setelah pernyataan ini maka kedua muda-mudi ini tidak berbicara lagi sampai mereka tiba di desa tempat tinggal Sasuke. Namun dalam hati masing-masing telah tumbuh rasa saling menyukai. Maka Sasuke mengundang Sakura untuk singgah dan beristirahat di rumahnya.

"Bagaimana Sakura kalau kamu istirahat di rumahku dulu?, kamu pasti kecapean." tanya Sasuke sambil berharap.

"Tentu, sepertinya akan terasa menyenangkan." jawab Sakura.

Sakura ternyata bukan hanya gadis cantik, namun juga berkelakuan baik. Ibu Sasuke pun tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyukainya. Sampai ia membujuk agar Sakura mau menunda perjalanannya ke kerabatnya, melainkan menetap di desa itu dan tinggal bersama Sasuke dan ibunya, sebagai istri dan menantu.

Lima tahun kemudian ibu Sasuke meninggal, Sakura Haruno tetap bersama-sama Sasuke, bahkan ia telah melahirkan 10 orang anak lelaki dan perempuan bagi Sasuke. Semuanya tampan dan cantik, serta memiliki kulit putih seindah ibunya. Banyak penduduk desa yang mengagumi Sakura Haruno. Kebanyakan wanita tampak tua setelah melahirkan anak, namun Sakura yang telah menjadi ibu 10 anak tetap terlihat cantik. Secantik saat pertama kedatangannya di desa mereka.

Suatu malam setelah anak-anak tidur, Sakura menjahit dibantu dengan sebuah cahaya dari lampu kerta, Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya, tiba-tiba berkata,"melihat kau menjahit dengan pantulan cahaya di wajahmu, aku teringat suatu hal aneh yang terjadi saat aku masih berusia 18 tahun. Kala itu aku melihat seorang wanita yang secantik dan seputih dirimu... dan ia memang mirip denganmu..."

Tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya, Sakura bertanya, "Ceritakanlah padaku, dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

Lalu Sasuke mulai bercerita tentang Kakashi dan pengalamannya di pondok pengayuh perahu. "Entah itu sebuah mimpi atau bukan, tapi saat-saat itulah aku pernah melihat orang secantik engkau. Tentu saja ia pasti bukan manusia dan aku sangat takut padanya. Hingga sekarang aku tidak yakin apakah yang aku lihat itu mimpi atau memang benar-benar seorang wanita salju."

Sakura langsung melemparkan jahitannya. Ia mendekati suaminya dan berseru, "itu adalah aku! bukankah aku telah mengatakan bahwa aku akan membunuhmu jika cerita itu pernah keluar dari mulutmu. Sekarang demi anak-anak kita..." Sakura tetap berteriak namun suaranya menjadi penuh kesedihan, "jagalah anak-anak kita, karena jika kamu tidak melakukannya, maka aku melakukan hal yang pernah aku katakan padamu..."

Sasuke tidak sempat berkata apa-apa. Sakura Haruno mulai tidak terlihat dan kemudian menguap menjadi butir-butir salju yang halus, yang menghilang melalui cerobong asap, sejak saat itu, ia tidak pernah muncul lagi dihadapan Sasuke.

**OWARI**

**15-07-2012**

**Akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Legenda Jepang Yuki-Onno (Wanita Salju).**

**Kalian pasti udah pada tau kan? Hehe.**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca yahhhh.**

**Karena author masih pemula tolong kritik dan sarannya yah.**

**Please Review?**


End file.
